A game in which a plurality of player characters sequentially cast a die in a game space including a route constituted of a plurality of cells, the player character moves on the route in accordance with a cast shown by the die, and some kind of event occurs at the time of movement has been known as a conventional game device.
In the game of this type, the plurality of player characters move by the number corresponding to a cast shown. Namely, the player characters move on the route independently of one another.
Namely, movement of each player character does not directly affect movement of another player character, but occurrence of an event or the like indirectly affects the same.
Therefore, since movement of the own player character does not directly affect movement of another player character, less tactics is used.
An exemplary embodiment provides a game device, a game method, a program for controlling a game device, and a game system, allowing for fun in tactics and enhanced zest of a game.
An exemplary embodiment provides a game device. The game device is for playing a game in which a plurality of player characters move on a prescribed route in a game space displayed on a display. The game device includes an indication acceptance unit for accepting an indication for determining an amount of movement on the prescribed route directed to a player character among the plurality of player characters, a movement amount determination unit for determining an amount of movement on the prescribed route when the indication acceptance unit accepts the indication, a position updating unit for updating positions of the player character for which the indication has been accepted in the indication acceptance unit and of all other player characters on the prescribed route in accordance with the amount of movement determined by the movement amount determination unit, and an event processing unit for performing event processing at least on the player character for which the indication has been accepted in the indication acceptance unit in accordance with the position to which the player character has been moved. The indication acceptance unit includes a normal indication acceptance unit for accepting a normal indication for determining a normal amount of movement and a special indication acceptance unit for accepting a special indication for determining an amount of movement different from normal, which is executed alternative to the normal indication and of which number of permitted times of issuance by the plurality of player characters is limited.
According to the exemplary embodiment, since positions of the player character for which the indication has been accepted and of all other player characters are updated, movement of own player character directly affects movement of other player characters and hence zest of a game can be enhanced by tactics in connection with movement. In addition, at the time of movement, since a special indication of which number of permitted times of issuance by the plurality of player characters is limited is accepted, zest of a game can further be enhanced by using tactics in connection with execution of the special indication.
In an exemplary embodiment, the amount of movement is the number of cells provided successively on the prescribed route, through which movement is made.
According to the exemplary embodiment, since the cells are provided on the prescribed route, an amount of movement can readily be grasped at the time of using tactics and zest of a game can be enhanced.
In an exemplary embodiment, the event processing unit includes an item event processing unit for performing event processing for acquiring or losing a prescribed item and a winning and losing determination event processing unit for performing event processing in which winning and losing is determined based on the number of the prescribed items acquired by each of the plurality of player characters.
According to the exemplary embodiment, since event processing for acquiring or losing a prescribed item and event processing for determining winning and losing based on the number of acquired items are performed, tactics in connection with acquirement or loss of an item is used and zest of a game can be enhanced.
In an exemplary embodiment, the event processing unit includes a special indication acquirement event processing unit for performing event processing allowing use of the special indication of which number of permitted times of issuance is set as limited.
According to the exemplary embodiment, since event processing allowing use of a special indication of which number of permitted times of issuance is set as limited is performed, zest of a game can be enhanced by tactics in connection with the special indication.
In an exemplary embodiment, the normal indication corresponds to an indication for determining an amount of movement corresponding to a value of a cast shown by using a normal die, and the special indication corresponds to an indication for determining an amount of movement corresponding to a cast shown by using a special die different from the normal die.
According to the exemplary embodiment, the special die is set to show only a value within a prescribed range narrower than a range of values determined by the normal die.
In an exemplary embodiment, the special die is set to be able to show a value not included in the values determined by the normal die.
In an exemplary embodiment, the special die is set to show only a value of 0.
According to the exemplary embodiment, since the special die is set to be different in cast from a normal die, tactics in connection with use of the special die is used and zest of a game can be enhanced.
For example, in a case of the special die set to show only a value of “0”, tactics with which own player character is not moved but a player character next in the order is moved is used and zest of a game can be enhanced.
In an exemplary embodiment, the event processing unit further includes a mini game event processing unit for performing event processing for executing a mini game in which the plurality of player characters compete against one another as they are operated.
According to the exemplary embodiment, zest of a game can be enhanced by executing a mini game in which players compete against one another.
An exemplary embodiment provides a game method for playing a game in which a plurality of player characters move on a prescribed route in a game space displayed on a display. The game method includes the steps of accepting an indication for determining an amount of movement on the prescribed route directed to a player character among the plurality of player characters, determining an amount of movement on the prescribed route when the indication is accepted, updating positions of the player character for which the indication has been accepted and of all other player characters on the prescribed route in accordance with the determined amount of movement, and performing event processing at least on the player character for which the indication has been accepted in accordance with the position to which the player character has been moved, and the step of accepting an indication includes the steps of accepting a normal indication for determining a normal amount of movement and accepting a special indication for determining an amount of movement different from normal, which is executed alternative to the normal indication and of which number of permitted times of issuance by the plurality of player characters is limited.
According to the exemplary embodiment, since positions of the player character for which the indication has been accepted and of all other player characters are updated, movement of own player character directly affects movement of other player characters and hence zest of a game can be enhanced by tactics in connection with movement. In addition, at the time of movement, since a special indication of which number of permitted times of issuance by the plurality of player characters is limited is accepted, zest of a game can further be enhanced by tactics in connection with execution of the special indication.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable program for controlling a game device and executable by a computer of the game device. The game device is for playing a game in which a plurality of player characters move on a prescribed route in a game space displayed on a display. The program for controlling a game device includes instructions for accepting an indication for determining an amount of movement on the prescribed route directed to a player character among the plurality of player characters, instructions for determining an amount of movement on the prescribed route when the indication is accepted, instructions for updating positions of the player character for which the indication has been accepted and of all other player characters on the prescribed route in accordance with the determined amount of movement, and instructions for performing event processing at least on the player character for which the indication has been accepted in accordance with the position to which the player character has been moved. The instructions for accepting an indication include instructions for accepting a normal indication for determining a normal amount of movement and instructions for accepting a special indication for determining an amount of movement different from normal, which is executed alternative to the normal indication and of which number of permitted times of issuance by the plurality of player characters is limited.
According to the exemplary embodiment, since positions of the player character for which the indication has been accepted and of all other player characters are updated, movement of own player character directly affects movement of other player characters and hence zest of a game can be enhanced by tactics in connection with movement. In addition, at the time of movement, since a special indication of which number of permitted times of issuance by the plurality of player characters is limited is accepted, zest of a game can further be enhanced by tactics in connection with execution of the special indication.
An exemplary embodiment provides a game system. The game system is for playing a game in which a plurality of player characters move on a prescribed route in a game space displayed on a display. The game system includes a game device and a controller for operating the game device, the game device includes an indication acceptance unit for accepting from the controller, an indication for determining an amount of movement on the prescribed route directed to a player character among the plurality of player characters, a movement amount determination unit for determining an amount of movement on the prescribed route when the indication acceptance unit accepts the indication, a position updating unit for updating positions of the player character for which the indication has been accepted in the indication acceptance unit and of all other player characters on the prescribed route in accordance with the amount of movement determined by the movement amount determination unit, and an event processing unit for performing event processing at least on the player character for which the indication has been accepted in the indication acceptance unit in accordance with the position to which the player character has been moved, and the indication acceptance unit includes a normal indication acceptance unit for accepting a normal indication for determining a normal amount of movement and a special indication acceptance unit for accepting a special indication for determining an amount of movement different from normal, which is executed alternative to the normal indication and of which number of permitted times of issuance by the plurality of player characters is limited.
According to the exemplary embodiment, since positions of the player character for which the indication has been accepted and of all other player characters are updated, movement of own player character directly affects movement of other player characters and hence zest of a game can be enhanced by tactics in connection with movement. In addition, at the time of movement, since a special indication of which number of permitted times of issuance by the plurality of player characters is limited is accepted, zest of a game can further be enhanced by tactics in connection with execution of the special indication.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.